1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplification apparatus which compensates for distortion.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose amplification apparatus configured to adjust a waveform of a signal input thereto using a distortion compensation table to compensate for distortion which can occur in an output signal obtained by amplification.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-40369
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2001-320246
The invention was made based on the technical background described above, and it is an object of the invention to provide an amplification apparatus having improved capability of suppressing distortion occurring in an output signal by more precisely adjusting the contents of a distortion compensation table used for adjusting a waveform of an input signal.